Blue Eyes
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Everyone knows Seto Kaiba is the most spoiled and richest 16 years old ever.He has everything he wants.But does anyone ever wonder what he truly wants?Is there anyone who would care?Based on the song "Behind Blue Eyes". A one-shot songfic.SetoTea!Please r


Fan Fiction: "Blue Eyes"

Summary: Everyone knows Seto Kaiba is the most spoiled and richest 16 years old to set foot in this world. He has everything he wants; a multi-billon dollar company, girls literally kissing his feet, and a little brother who means the world to him. But does anyone ever think of what he really wants? Will anyone ever understand him or will he be alone for his whole life? A Seto/Tea one-shot! Based on the song "Behind Blue Eyes" by Limp Bizkit.

'Thoughts'

**Lyrics**

_Authoress talking_

Blue Eyes

**No one knows what it's like  
****To be the bad man**

The swirling elegance of snow flurried in Domino City. It's soft, intricate designs decorated the homes and office buildings of its occupants. Everyone was enjoying the crisp snowy wonderland that now covered the roads and sidewalks. All except one lone teenager.

**To be the sad man  
****Behind blue eyes**

He was clearly someone important with his seemly superior air. The loathing expression upon his well-defined face was clear enough to everyone that he hated the change in weather. His startling sapphire eyes glared at the small specks on the white sidewalk as he sat in his office on the top floor of the ever popular Kaiba Corp.

**And no one knows  
****What it's like to be hated**

Of course the almighty Seto Kaiba was living prove of a human icicle. With his always haughty look and incredible fashion it was no surprise he would also be the youngest and most attractive teenager of Domino. (Lil-Fluffy-Chan: He has incredible fashion?Looks back at the Battle City EGAD!!)

**To be fated to telling only lies  
****But my dreams they aren't as empty**

He got up, boredom evident in his stance as he slipped his black trench coat on. Stepping into his private elevator, he pressed for the 1st floor. He almost gagged; one of his executive producers' daughters winked and swayed her large hips like a mule. He rolled his eyes as she waved like a lunatic to him. 'Women...useless, body perfectionists' bimbos.' He seethed in his mind as he walked out of the elevator.

**As my conscience seems to be  
****I have hours, only lonely**

Tea Gardener rubbed her blue gloved fingers; the cold seeped into the tiny holes in her gloves. She could hear the eerie quietness of the park even closer. Strange enough the park was empty of little children and well complete strangers. She smiled softly to herself, 'Finally peace and quiet.' and jogged briskly toward the entrance.

**My love is vengeance  
****That's never free**

She clutched her white winter coat; her now mid-back length chocolate hair whirled around her back and shoulders. The wind whistled through the bare branches of the trees as she walked slowly, collecting snow flurries in her hair. She stopped suddenly, a tall, gangly figure sat on a wooden bench alone. She was about to greet the oddly familiar stranger when he got up and turned face to face with her.

**No one knows what it's like  
****To feel these feelings**

Kaiba stopped, staring at the girl in front of him. Why she was there was beyond him, but he turned again and walked away.

"Well hello to you too, Kaiba." Tea snapped as she ran towards him to catch up. He smirked, 'How like Gardener to be so brazen.'

**Like I do, I blame you!  
****No one bites back as hard**

"So Gardener what do you want I'm sure you're not here for an autograph." Kaiba glanced at his womanly companion.

Tea scowled softly, 'Well Kaiba is full of sunshine and dandelions like usual.' Kaiba smirked then frowned again.

**On their anger  
****None of my pain and woe**

"Kaiba," Kaiba looked at Tea, "is something on your mind?" His artic sapphire eyes widen at her question.

"Why do you ask?" He glared at her harshly; he never liked people asking about him.

"It just seems you have a lot on your mind that's all." She replied.

**Can show through  
****But my dreams they aren't as empty**

"Nothing's wrong with me." He spoke all of the sudden after an awkward pause.

Tea looked up at the man beside her, "I never said anything was wrong with you."

**As my conscience seems to be  
****I have hours, only lonely**

Another long pause ensued, Tea sighed softly as they walked through the snow covered park. All though he didn't show it, he was surprised he actually allowed Gardener to walk with him.

"How are you always so cheerful?" he asked softly that only she could hear as if the trees would tell if he spoke louder.

"What?!"

**My love is vengeance  
****That's never free**

He glared at her briefly, "I do hate to repeat myself."

Tea glared softly then shrugged, "I don't really know. But my opinion is that you shouldn't live your life as if everyone is ready to stab you in the back but take a chance." Kaiba stared at Tea then walked faster, "I never asked for your opinion."

**Discover L.I.M.P.  
****Discover L.I.M.P**

Tea fumed, "What the hect is your problem anyway?!!" Kaiba stopped and turned so fast with anger raging through him.

"None of your business!"

**Discover L.I.M.P  
****Discover L.I.M.P**

"Why do you push everyone away from you?!!!!???! I want to help you!!!!!!!!" Tea cried out in frustration.

Kaiba turned away, "I don't need your help."

Tea grabbed his wrist, "Yes you do!!!"

**No one knows what it's like  
****To be mistreated, to be defeated**

Tea started to cry and let his wrist go. She fell to the freshly fallen snow ignoring that her knees were freezing and starting to get wet. "You don't understand Kaiba, you really don't." she whispered. 'Right before my very eyes I fell in love without knowing it.'

Kaiba sucked in the cold air quickly and let his eyes roam the sad sight before him.

**Behind blue eyes  
****No one knows how to say**

He fell to his knees and picked up her head up; the salty tears cascading down her rosy cheeks onto his fingertips. "You don't have to help everyone you know."

Tea closed her eyes, "That's not what I meant."

**That they're sorry and don't worry  
****I'm not telling lies**

"What do you mean then?" Kaiba brushed a couple of tears.

"You don't understand how I feel." His eyes widen slightly then brushed a couple of strands from her cheeks.

"What don't I understand Tea?"

**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
****As my conscience seems to be**

A pale small hand overlapped his, Kaiba pressed his forehead on hers. "I feel so pathetic...I feel like everyone wants me to be something I'm not." She sobbed quietly.

Kaiba wrapped his long arms around her, and patted her back. "That's why, I think, I feel happier with you." Kaiba stopped and pulled Tea away from him.

**I have hours, only lonely  
****My love is vengeance**

Kaiba gazed into her watery sky-blue eyes, "What did you say?"

Tea looked up at Kaiba, "I feel happier with you, Kaiba." He sat there stock-still shocked yet relieved.

"I've waited so long for someone to say that, Tea." Kaiba pushed her into him, tears stung his eyes.

**No one knows what it's like  
****To be the bad man, to be the sad man**

Tea's eyes widen as Kaiba crushed her into him. She let her arms wrap around his back and she closed her eyes, "Oh Kaiba..."

**Behind blue eyes**

_As the wind blows our most precious things away from us and our hope is torn we will always find love and affection within ourselves and maybe someone else. Never let anyone decide your fate, be yourself, and let the story of the blue eyes live within us all. _

_Lil-Fluffy-Chan_

TA-DA!!!!!!! YAY I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!!! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. Don't kill me!! Hope you liked it!! The italicized ending is for all you Seto/ Tea fans everywhere and everyone else! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Lil-Fluffy-Chan here signing out!!!!!

P.S.: Dear Yu-Gi-Oh fanatics I've decided to make an Anime/Manga/Fan Fiction AWARDS!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I need nominees!!! REALLY BAD!!!!!!! SO I need you guys girls to e-mail or review your nominees for the BEST ANIME category!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP!!!!!!!!!

Each category must have at least five nominees and you can vote as many as you want!

First category: BEST ANIME!!!!!!!!!!!

NEED YOUR VOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Oh and tell everyone else about it okay?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
